hitthefloorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero was introduced at the start of Season 2, when he was signed to play for the LA Devils basketball team by Oscar Kinkade. He was managed by Jude Kinkade throughout season 2 and began his career under a false persona of himself to appease the media. As of season 2, Zero is one of the main characters on Hit The Floor. Zero's mother left him and his sister, Laura at the age of five and he was taken in by a foster family. His past remains a constant mystery due to his reluctance to talk about it. As of Season 3, he is the boyfriend of Jude Kinkade. Life Season 2 Zero is first seen in the first episode of Season 2, titled "Game Changer," doing a press interview. He was the star, forward player for his old team in Ohio but he was recruited by Oscar Kinkade to play for the LA Devils. During his interview, Zero thanks God and his junior agent, Jude Kinkade for getting him to where he is now. After the interview, Zero talks to Derek Roman and Terrence Wall in the locker room. He tells them how Sport's Centre wants to do an interview on him and asks them to do it with him. Terrence, sounding surprised asks Zero why to which Zero replies that egos were high back in Ohio and that he needs a team. Terrence and Derek accept his offer. Later, Zero meets Jelena Howard in the gym and attempts to flirt with her by expressing his religious beliefs. Jelena calls him out for a being a fraud but Zero, unphased by it, continues to try to flirt with her. Jelena asks him if he knows who she's the girlfriend of to which Zero replies ex-girlfriend, clearly aware that Terrence and Jelena had broken up. However, after the Devils win their game that night and Jelena sees Zero and Terrence celebrating, she makes a point to go up to Zero, in front of Terrence and tell him that she will accept a date from him. When Zero's desperate, because someone set him up, and he doesn't know how to fix it, Jude tells him he's gonna help him because he's still "team Zero" and then kisses him. But Zero pushes him away telling him he doesn't swing that way but it's fine if Jude is gay. When he finds himself being jealous of Jude, they kiss again and have sex. But he doesn't do relationships so they just have sex, unfortunately to Jude, who's instead falling in love with him. When Zero finds out Jude and Derek's secret, he reveals to Jude part of his life story: his folks gave him up to foster parents who collected kids to collect the checks. That's when he tells Jude he didn't come up with the nickname "Zero" but his foster parents did, who in fact considered him a zero. But he kept it to show them how big "Zero" could be. When Jude asks him his real name, he changes the subject. On the last episode of this season Zero is upset for being number two and not the star like he wanted to be. So Jude walks in the locker room where Zero is, and they start arguing because Jude wants a relationship with him and tells Zero that all he wanted to do after the game was kiss him. Then Jude tells him "you're afraid" not because people would think he is gay or bi or whatever, but because they would know the real him. And when Jude is about to leave the locker room Zero stops him telling him he's still his agent. But Jude doesn't want to be his agent anymore and when he's trying to leave again Zero finally cries out his real name: Gideon. Season 3 Zero's agent is no longer Jude, but a guy named Lucas. Then he finds out that the ones who want to buy the Devils are Terrence and Jelena. So he blackmails them: if they want him to shut his mouth all they have to do is throw Derek out of the team and make Zero captain, so they accept it. But then he still tells Jude about Terrence and Jelena's project. At their wedding party, he and Jude have sex in a closet and they say they have missed each other. But then Zero screws up when he asks who's going to be the first one to leave the closet. So Jude, pissed, leaves. When Lucas starts to go out with Jude, Zero is jealous and tries to ruin every date of them. Then after a game Zero kisses Jude in front of everyone. But now that the real Zero is revealed, he doesn't get interviews about him being a basketball player anymore, but ones about his sexuality and his relationship with Jude. So he gets upset and they fight. When they make up the only problem is Zero's past. So that's when he reveals he has a sister, Laura, but they split up when they left his foster parents' house. So he hires a private investigator to find where she is. When he does, Zero doesn't want to call her anymore because he doesn't want to upset her life. Then he and Jude go to the house he grew up in and he destroys it. He then buy the house for him and Jude. On the final episode, at Ahsha and Derek's wedding, when she throws her bouquet, it fells on Zero's shoulder and then in between Jude's hands. And during the very last scene Jelena, who is now the owner of the Devils, makes Zero the captain of the team and Jude the EVP and tells them they are the real King and King of LA. End. May Zude live long!! Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters